<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson by IzzyMRDB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689422">Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB'>IzzyMRDB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sally Jackson, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, No Rachel Elizabeth Dare, POV Percy Jackson, Why does everyone forget that Sally is clear sighted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But we needed the help of a clear-sighted mortal to lead us through the Labyrinth and there’s nobody else we knew of that would agree to. Other than my mom - Sally Jackson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxAmynta/gifts">PaxAmynta</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, my raft washed up at Camp Half-Blood. How I got there, I have no idea. At some point the lake water just changed to salt water. The familiar shoreline of Long Island appeared up ahead, and a couple of friendly great white sharks surfaced and steered me toward the beach.</p><p> When I landed, the camp seemed deserted. It was late afternoon, but the archery range was empty. The climbing wall poured lava and rumbled all by itself. Pavilion: nothing. Cabins: all vacant. Then I noticed smoke rising from the amphitheater. Too early for a campfire, and I didn’t figure they were roasting marshmallows. I ran toward it.</p><p> Before I even got there I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped dead in my tracks. </p><p>“—assume he is dead,” Chiron said. “After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors.” </p><p>I came up on the back of the amphitheater. Nobody noticed me. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it on the flames. </p><p>They were burning my shroud. </p><p>Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, “He was probably the bravest friend I’ve ever had. He…” Then she saw me. Her face went blood red. “He’s right there!”</p><p> Heads turned. People gasped. </p><p>“Percy!” Beckendorf grinned.</p><p> A bunch of other kids crowded around me and clapped me on the back. I heard a few curses from the Ares cabin, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn’t believe I’d had the nerve to survive.</p><p> Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him. “Well,” he sighed with obvious relief. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—” </p><p>“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. I thought she was going to punch me, but instead she hugged me so fiercely she nearly cracked my ribs.</p><p> The other campers fell silent. Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed me away. “I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” I said. “I got lost.” </p><p>“LOST?” she yelled. “Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world—” </p><p>“Annabeth,” Chiron interrupted. “Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!” </p><p>Without waiting for us to protest, he picked up Annabeth and me as easily as if we were kittens, slung us both on his back, and galloped off toward the Big House. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>I didn’t tell them the whole story.</p><p> I just couldn’t bring myself to talk about Calypso. I explained how I’d caused the explosion at Mount St. Helens and gotten blasted out of the volcano. I told them I’d been marooned on an island. Then Hephaestus had found me and told me I could leave. A magic raft had carried me back to camp. All that was true, but as I said it my palms felt sweaty.</p><p> “You’ve been gone two weeks.” Annabeth’s voice was steadier now, but she still looked pretty shaken up. “When I heard the explosion, I thought—”</p><p> “I know,” I said. “I’m sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus.” </p><p>“He told you the answer?” </p><p>“Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now.” </p><p>I told them my idea. </p><p>Annabeth’s jaw dropped. “Percy, that’s crazy!” </p><p>I don’t like it either. In fact, I hate it, but who else is a clear-sighted mortal that already knows about everything and would still help us?</p><p>Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. “There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason.” </p><p>“But this is my quest,” Annabeth said. “I need to lead it.” </p><p>Chiron looked uncomfortable. “My dear, it is your quest. But you need help.”</p><p> “And this is supposed to help? Please! It’s wrong. It’s—” </p><p>“Hard to admit we need my mom’s help,” I said. “But it’s true.”</p><p> Annabeth glared at me. “You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!” </p><p>And she stormed out of the room. I stared at the doorway. I felt like hitting something. “So much for being the bravest friend she’s ever had.” </p><p>“She will calm down,” Chiron promised. “She’s jealous, my boy.”</p><p> “That’s stupid. It’s not like it’s <em>her</em> mom we’ll be dragging into danger.”</p><p> Chiron chuckled. “It hardly matters. She was quite worried about you. And now that you’re back, I think she suspects where you were marooned.” </p><p>I met his eyes, and I knew Chiron had guessed about Calypso. It was hard to hide anything from a guy who’s been training heroes for three thousand years. He’s pretty much seen it all. </p><p>“We won’t dwell on your choices,” Chiron said. “You came back. That is what matters.” </p><p>“Tell that to Annabeth.” Chiron smiled. “In the morning I will have Argus take the two of you into Manhattan. Your mother will need a lengthy explanation, Percy. She is…understandably distraught.” </p><p>My heart skipped a beat. All that time on Calypso’s island, I’d never even thought how my mom would be feeling. She’d think I was dead. She’d be devastated. What was wrong with me that I hadn’t even considered that and now I’m going to her for help?</p><p>But we needed the help of a clear-sighted mortal to lead us through the Labyrinth, and there’s nobody else we knew of that would agree to; other than my mom - Sally Jackson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’m really sorry you thought I was dead, mom. Please don’t kill me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy goes to ask his mom for help and Sally is a BAMF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dream seemed to warp and then became clear. I was underground in a stone chamber. Luke and another half-blood warrior were studying a map by flashlight. </p><p>Luke cursed. “It should’ve been the last turn.” He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside. </p><p>“Sir!” his companion protested. </p><p>“Maps are useless here,” Luke said. “Don’t worry. I’ll find it.”</p><p> “Sir, is it true that the larger the group—” </p><p>“The more likely you get lost? Yes, that’s true. Why do you think we sent out solo explorers to begin with? But don’t worry. As soon we have the thread, we can lead the vanguard through.” </p><p>“But how will we get the thread?”</p><p> Luke stood, flexing his fingers. “Oh, Quintus will come through. All we have to do is reach the arena, and it’s at the juncture. Impossible to get anywhere without passing it. That’s why we must have a truce with its master. We just have to stay alive until—” </p><p>“Sir!” a new voice came from the corridor. Another guy in Greek armor ran forward, carrying a torch. “The dracaenae found a half-blood!” </p><p>Luke scowled. “Alone? Wandering the maze?” </p><p>“Yes, sir! You’d better come quick. They’re in the next chamber. They’ve got him cornered.” </p><p>“Who is it?” </p><p>“No one I’ve ever seen before, sir.” </p><p>Luke nodded. “A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use this Half-blood. Come!” </p><p>They ran down the corridor, and I woke with a start, staring into the dark. A lone Half-blood, wandering in the maze. It was a long time before I got to sleep again. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>The next morning I made sure Mrs. O’Leary had enough dog biscuits. I asked Beckendorf to keep an eye on her, which he didn’t seem too happy about. </p><p>Then I hiked over Half-Blood Hill and met Annabeth and Argus on the road. Annabeth and I didn’t talk much in the van. Argus never spoke, probably because he had eyes all over his body, including—so I’d heard—at the tip of his tongue, and he didn’t like to show that off. </p><p>Annabeth looked queasy, as if she’d slept even worse than me. </p><p>“Bad dreams? I asked at last. </p><p>She shook her head. “An Iris-message from Eurytion.”</p><p> “Eurytion! Is something wrong with Nico?” </p><p>“He left the ranch last night, heading back into the maze.” She began, there was a furrow between her brow. “Nico was gone before he woke up. Orthus tracked his scent as far as the cattle guard. Eurytion said he’d been hearing Nico talk to himself the last few nights. Only now he thinks Nico was talking with the ghost again, Minos.” </p><p>“He’s in danger,” I said. </p><p>“No kidding. Minos is one of the judges of the dead, but he’s got a vicious streak a mile wide. I don’t know what he wants with Nico, but—” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” I said. “I had this dream last night…” I told her about Luke, how he’d mentioned Quintus, and how his men had found a half-blood alone in the maze. </p><p>Annabeth’s jaw clenched. “That’s very, very bad.” </p><p>“So what do we do?” </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s a good thing you have a plan to guide us, huh?”<br/>*ooOoo*</p><p>It was Saturday, and traffic was heavy going into the city. We arrived at my mom’s apartment around noon. When she answered the door, she gave me a hug only a little less overwhelming than having a hellhound jump on you. </p><p>“I told them you were all right,” my mom said, but she sounded like the weight of the sky had just been lifted off her shoulders—and believe me, I know firsthand how that feels. </p><p>She sat us down at the kitchen table and insisted on feeding us her special blue chocolate-chip cookies while we caught her up on the quest. As usual, I tried to water down the frightening parts (which was pretty much everything), but somehow that just made it sound more dangerous. </p><p>When I got to the part about Geryon and the stables, my mom pretended like she was going to strangle me. “I can’t get him to clean his room, but he’ll clean a hundred tons of horse manure out of some monster’s stables?” </p><p>Annabeth laughed. It was the first time I’d heard her laugh in a long time, and it was nice to hear. </p><p>“So,” my mom said when I was done with the story, “you wrecked Alcatraz Island, made Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people, but at least you’re safe.” </p><p>That’s my mom, always looking on the bright side. </p><p>“Yep,” I agreed. “That pretty much covers it.” </p><p>“I wish Paul were here,” she said, half to herself. “He wanted to talk to you.” </p><p>“Oh, right. The school.” </p><p>So much had happened since then that I’d almost forgotten about the high school orientation at Goode—the fact I’d left the band hall in flames, and my mom’s boyfriend had last seen me jumping through a window like a fugitive. </p><p>“What did you tell him?” I asked. </p><p>My mom shook her head. “What could I say? He knows something is different about you, Percy. He’s a smart man. He believes that you’re not a bad person. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but the school is pressuring him. After all, he got you admitted there. He needs to convince them the fire wasn’t your fault. And since you ran away, that looks bad.” </p><p>Annabeth was studying me. She looked pretty sympathetic. I knew she’d been in similar situations. It’s never easy for a half-blood in the mortal world. </p><p>“I’ll talk to him,” I promised. “After we’re done with the quest. I’ll even tell him the truth if you want.” </p><p>My mom put her hand on my shoulder. “You would do that?” </p><p>“Well, yeah. I mean, he’ll think we’re crazy.” </p><p>“He already thinks that.” </p><p>“Then there’s nothing to lose.” </p><p>“Thank you, Percy. I’ll tell him you’ll be home…” She frowned. “When? What happens now?” </p><p>Annabeth broke her cookie in half. “Percy has this plan.” </p><p>“Uh, so mom,” I hedged, “You know, like, how you’re a clear-sighted mortal?”</p><p>“Yes...” She said slowly, almost as if she’s afraid of what I’m about to say.</p><p>Annabeth gave me a look that screamed, ‘Just rip off this band-aid, Percy.’ </p><p>“We, uh, need a guide through the Labyrinth and you’re the only clear-sighted mortal we know that would help us.” I’m pretty sure my face is showcasing my dislike of my own idea quite plainly.</p><p>“Percy,” Mom sighed.</p><p>“Ms Jackson,” Annabeth cut in. “This is my quest, and we wouldn’t be asking if we had any other options. Without you, we can’t navigate the Labyrinth.”</p><p>Mom straightened, “Annabeth, I’m not as young as I once was, Olympus knows <em>that</em>. My sight also isn’t as clear as it was when I was younger. Are you sure you have nobody else you can ask?”</p><p>My brain suddenly seems to remember Rachel, a clear-sighted mortal teen that I was acquainted with. Maybe?</p><p>Annabeth answers before I can mention this, “Yes, we’re sure.”</p><p>Mom nodded and stood up, looking dead serious, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>I closed my eyes; I hate this idea with a passion, but it’s too late now.</p><p>“Okay. What does an entrance to the Labyrinth look like?” Mom said, striding determinedly towards a box she kept above the china cabinet.</p><p>“It could be anything,” Annabeth said. “A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Daedalus on it. A Greek ∆, glowing in blue.”</p><p>Mom took the box down from the top of the cabinet, opening it to reveal a celestial bronze revolver.</p><p>“Percy, remember when I used to work at the Marriott?” She asked, picking up the revolver and checking it over.</p><p>“Uh,” I was staring at her in disbelief. Where did she get a celestial bronze <em>gun</em> from? “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, in the basement, there’s a Greek Delta carved into the stone. It was there for the three years I worked there - it should still be there.” </p><p>She looked up at us, loading the revolver with a click. “That’s where we start.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My brother duels me to the death while mom watches in disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy's fight with Anataeus and Sally isn't enjoying this at all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The metal door was half hidden behind a laundry bin full of dirty hotel towels. I didn’t see anything strange about it, but Mom showed me where to look, and I recognized the faint blue symbol etched in the metal. </p><p>“It hasn’t been used in a long time,” Annabeth said. </p><p>“I tried to open it once,” Mom said, “Thought it had something useful like weapons for Percy, but it’s rusted shut.” </p><p>“No.” Annabeth stepped forward. “It just needs the touch of a half-blood.” </p><p>Sure enough, as soon as Annabeth put her hand on the mark, it glowed blue. The metal door unsealed and creaked open, revealing a dark staircase leading down. </p><p>“Hm,” Mom was frowning, her hand was on the gun holster on her hip. She looked tense, and I hated it. She’d changed out of her comfortable home clothes and was now wearing sports leggings, a navy T-shirt under a black jacket, and some running sneakers. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun. “I’ll go in first.”</p><p>“You’re the guide,” Annabeth said. “Lead on.” </p><p>The stairs led down to a large brick tunnel. It was so dark I couldn’t see two feet in front of us, but Annabeth and I had restocked on flashlights. As soon as we switched them on, Mom shrieked. </p><p>A skeleton was grinning at us. It wasn’t human. It was huge, for one thing—at least ten feet tall. It had been strung up, chained by its wrists and ankles so it made a kind of giant X over the tunnel. But what really sent shivers down my spine was the single black eye socket in the center of its skull. </p><p>“A Cyclops,” Annabeth said. “It’s very old. It’s not…anybody we know.” </p><p><em>It wasn’t Tyson</em>, she meant. But that didn’t make me feel much better. I still felt like it had been put here as a warning. Whatever could kill a grown Cyclops, I didn’t want to meet. </p><p>Mom seemed to be on the same wavelength as me, “It’s not Tyson, but we should still move on. That was a warning sign, we don’t need to get caught by the sign-maker.”</p><p>She stepped under the skeleton’s left arm and kept walking. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth shrugged. We followed Mom deeper into the maze. </p><p>After fifty feet we came to a crossroads. </p><p>Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots.</p><p> I pointed left. “That looks like the tunnel Tyson and Grover took.” </p><p>Annabeth frowned. “Yeah, but the architecture to the right—those old stones—that’s more likely to lead to an ancient part of the maze, toward Daedalus’s workshop.” </p><p>“We need to go straight,” Mom said. </p><p>Annabeth and I both looked at her. </p><p>“That’s the least likely choice,” Annabeth said. </p><p>“I suppose you wouldn’t see it,” Mom remarked. “Look at the floor.” I saw nothing except well-worn bricks and mud. </p><p>“There’s a brightness there,” Mom insisted. “Very faint. But forward is the least dangerous way. To the left, farther down the tunnel, those tree roots are moving like feelers. I don’t like that. To the right, there’s a trap about twenty feet down. Holes in the walls, maybe for spikes. I don’t think we should risk it.” </p><p>I didn’t see anything like she was describing, but I nodded. “Okay. Forward.” </p><p>Annabeth frowned, but she waved at Mom to lead on. Together we kept walking down the brick corridor. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels. We seemed to be angling down, heading deeper underground. </p><p>“No traps?” I asked anxiously. </p><p>“Nothing.” Mom knit her eyebrows. “It shouldn’t be this easy, something is wrong. This isn’t the correct way, but this is the path we must take.” </p><p>“What?” Annabeth whipped around, looking concerned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Before Mom could answer, there was a creaking noise in front of us, like huge doors opening. </p><p>“What was that?” Annabeth asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mom said. “Nothing good”</p><p>“That’s great. Very helpful.”</p><p>I glared at her. I know she’s very stressed by leading her first quest, but that’s no excuse to be rude to my mom.</p><p>Then I heard heavy footsteps shaking the corridor—coming toward us. </p><p>“Run?” I asked. </p><p>“Run,” Mom agreed, pushing me away from the sound.</p><p>We turned and fled the way we’d come, but we didn’t make it twenty feet before we ran straight into some old friends. Two dracaenae—snake women in Greek armor—leveled their javelins at our chests. Standing between them was Kelli, the empousa cheerleader. </p><p>“Well, well,” Kelli said. </p><p>I uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth pulled her knife; but before my sword was even out of pen form, Kelli pounced on Mom. Her hand turned into a claw and she spun Mom around, holding her tight with her talons at Mom’s neck. </p><p>“Mom!” I snarled at Kelli, “Let her go!”</p><p>“Taking your little mortal pet for a walk?” Kelli asked me. “They’re such fragile things. So easy to break!” </p><p>Behind us, the footsteps came closer. A huge form appeared out of the gloom—an eight-foot-tall Laistrygonian giant with red eyes and fangs. The giant licked his lips when he saw us. “Can I eat them?” </p><p>“No,” Kelli said. “Your master will want these. They will provide a great deal of entertainment.”</p><p> She smiled at me. “Now march, half-bloods. Or you all die here, starting with the mortal woman.”</p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty much my worst nightmare. And believe me, I’ve had plenty of nightmares. </p><p>We were marched down the tunnel, flanked by dracaenae, with Kelli and the giant in back, just in case we tried to run for it. Nobody seemed to worry about us running forward. That was the direction they wanted us to go. </p><p>Up ahead I could see bronze doors. They were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. From behind them came a muffled roar, like from a crowd. </p><p>“Oh, yessssss,” said the snake woman on my left. “You’ll be very popular with our hossssst.” </p><p>I’d never gotten to look at a dracaena up close before, and I wasn’t really thrilled to have the opportunity. She would’ve had a beautiful face, except her tongue was forked and her eyes were yellow with black slits for pupils. She wore bronze armor that stopped at her waist. Below that, where her legs should’ve been, were two massive snake trunks, mottled bronze and green. She moved by a combination of slithering and walking, as if she were on living skis. </p><p>“Who’s your host?” I asked. </p><p>She hissed, which might have been a laugh. “Oh, you’ll sssssee. You’ll get along furiousssly. He’ssss your brother, after all.” </p><p>“My what?” Immediately I thought of Tyson, but that was impossible. What was she talking about? </p><p>The giant pushed past us and opened the doors. He picked up Annabeth by her shirt and said, “You stay here.” </p><p>“Hey!” she protested, but the guy was twice her size and he’d already confiscated her knife and my sword.</p><p> Kelli laughed. She still had her claws at my mom’s neck. “Go on, Percy. Entertain us. We’ll wait here with your friends to make sure you behave.” </p><p>I looked at Mom. “Sorry, Mom. I’ll get us out of here.” </p><p>She nodded as much as she could with a demon at her throat. “Just stay safe while doing so.” She gave me a look which proclaimed, ‘If you come back with the tiniest of cuts while trying to rescue us, you’re grounded.’</p><p>The dracaenae prodded me toward the doorway at javelin-point, and I walked out onto the floor of an arena. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>I guess it wasn’t the largest arena I’d ever been in, but it seemed pretty spacious considering the whole place was underground. The dirt floor was circular, just big enough that you could drive a car around the rim if you pulled it really tight. </p><p>In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using sword and shield, while the giant swing a javelin the size of a telephone pole and the crowd cheered. </p><p>The first tier of seats was twelve feet above the arena floor. Plain stone benches wrapped all the way around, and every seat was full. There were giants, dracaenae, demigods, telekhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it—bird, reptile, insect, mammal. </p><p>But the creepiest things were the skulls. The arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. Some of them looked very old—nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked a lot fresher. </p><p>I’m not going to describe them. Believe me, you don’t want me to. </p><p>In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator’s wall, was something that made no sense to me—a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center. What was that doing in a horrible place like this? </p><p>Above the banner, sitting in a seat of honor, was an old enemy. </p><p>“Luke,” I said. </p><p>I’m not sure he could hear me over the roar of the crowd, but he smiled coldly. He was wearing camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and bronze breastplate, just like I’d seen in my dream. But he still wasn’t wearing his sword, which I thought was strange. </p><p>Next to him sat the largest giant I’d ever seen, much larger than the one on the floor fighting the centaur. The giant next to Luke must’ve been fifteen feet tall, easy, and so wide he took up three seats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs. I figured he must be Luke’s new bodyguard or something. </p><p>There was a cry from the arena floor, and I jumped back as the centaur crashed to the dirt beside me. He met my eyes pleadingly. “Help!” </p><p>I reached for my sword, but it had been taken from me and hadn’t reappeared in my pocket yet. </p><p>The centaur struggled to get up as the giant approached, his javelin ready. A taloned hand gripped my shoulder. </p><p>“If you value your friendsss’ livesss,'' my dracaena guard said, “you won’t interfere. This isssn’t your fight. Wait your turn.” </p><p>The centaur couldn’t get up. One of his legs was broken. The giant put his huge foot on the horseman’s chest and raised the javelin. He looked up at Luke. </p><p>The crowd cheered, “DEATH! DEATH!” </p><p>Luke didn’t do anything, but the tattooed sumo dude sitting next to him arose. He smiled down at the centaur, who was whimpering, “Please! No!” </p><p>Then the sumo dude held out his hand and gave the thumbs down sign.</p><p> I closed my eyes as the gladiator giant thrust his javelin. When I looked again, the centaur was gone, disintegrated to ashes. All that was left was a single hoof, which the giant took up as a trophy and showed the crowd. They roared their approval.</p><p> A gate opened at the opposite end of the stadium and the giant marched out in triumph. In the stands, the sumo dude raised his hands for silence. </p><p>“Good entertainment!” he bellowed. “But nothing I haven’t seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes?” </p><p>Luke’s jaw tightened. I could tell he didn’t like being called the son of Hermes. He hated his father. But he rose calmly to his feet. His eyes glittered. In fact, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. </p><p>“Lord Antaeus,” Luke said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. “You have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory.” </p><p>“A favor I have not yet granted,” Antaeus growled. “I want entertainment!” </p><p>Luke bowed. “I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours.” He pointed at me. “Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.” </p><p>The crowd began jeering at me and throwing stones, most of which I dodged, but one caught me on the cheek and made a good-sized cut. </p><p>Antaeus’s eyes lit up. “A son of Poseidon? Then he should fight well! Or die well!” </p><p>“If his death pleases you,” Luke said, “will you let our armies cross your territory?” </p><p>“Perhaps!” Antaeus said. </p><p>Luke didn’t look too pleased about the “perhaps.” He glared down at me, as if warning me that I’d better die in a really spectacular way or I’d be in big trouble. </p><p>“Luke!” Annabeth yelled. “Stop this. Let us go!”</p><p> Luke seemed to notice her for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment. “Annabeth?” </p><p>“Enough time for the females to fight afterward,” Antaeus interrupted. “First, Percy Jackson, what weapons will you choose?” </p><p>The dracaenae pushed me into the middle of the arena. I stared up at Antaeus. “How can you be a son of Poseidon?” </p><p>“I am his favorite son!” Antaeus boomed. “Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I’ve killed in his name! Your skull shall join them!” </p><p>I stared in horror at all the skulls—hundreds of them—and the banner of Poseidon. How could this be a temple for my dad? My dad was a nice guy. He’d never ask me for a Father’s Day card, much less somebody’s skull. </p><p>“Percy!” Mom yelled at me. “His mother is Gaea! Gae—” Kelli, her captor, clamped her hand over her mouth.</p><p> His mother is Gaea. The earth goddess. Mom was trying to tell me that was important, but I didn’t know why. Maybe just because the guy had two godly parents. That would make him even harder to kill. </p><p>“You’re crazy, Antaeus,” I said. “If you think this is a good tribute, you know nothing about Poseidon.” </p><p>The crowd screamed insults at me, but Antaeus raised his hand for silence. </p><p>“Weapons,” he insisted. “And then we will see how you die. Will you have axes? Shields? Nets? Flamethrowers?” </p><p>“Just my sword,” I said. </p><p>Laughter erupted from the monsters, but immediately Riptide appeared in my hands, and some of the voices in the crowd turned nervous. The bronze blade glowed with a faint light. </p><p>“Round one!” Antaeus announced. </p><p>The gates opened, and a dracaena slithered out. She had a trident in one hand and a weighted net in the other— classic gladiator style. I’d trained against those weapons at camp for years. </p><p>She jabbed at me experimentally. I stepped away. She threw her net, hoping to tangle my sword hand, but I sidestepped easily, sliced her spear in half, and stabbed Riptide through a chink in her armor. With a painful wail, she vaporized into nothing, and the cheering of the crowd died. </p><p>“No!” Antaeus bellowed. “Too fast! You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order!” </p><p>I glanced over at Annabeth and Mom. I had to find a way to get them free, maybe distract their guards. </p><p>“Nice job, Percy.” Luke smiled. “You’ve gotten better with the sword. I’ll grant you that.” </p><p>“Round two!” Antaeus yelled. “And slower this time! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody. OR ELSE!” </p><p>The gates opened again, and this time a young warrior came out. He was a little older than me, about sixteen. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He was thin and wiry so his Greek armor hung on him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet. </p><p>“Who are you?” I asked. “Ethan Nakamura,” he said. “I have to kill you.” </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” </p><p>“Hey!” a monster jeered from the stands. “Stop talking and fight already!” The others took up the call. </p><p>“I have to prove myself,” Ethan told me. “Only way to join up.” And with that he charged. </p><p>Our swords met in midair and the crowd roared. It didn’t seem right. I didn’t want to fight to entertain a bunch of monsters, but Ethan Nakamura wasn’t giving me much choice. He pressed forward. </p><p>He was good. He’d never been at Camp Half-Blood, as far as I knew, but he’d been trained. </p><p>He parried my strike and almost slammed me with his shield, but I jumped back. He slashed. I rolled to one side. We exchanged thrusts and parries, getting a feel for each other’s fighting style. </p><p>I tried to keep on Ethan’s blind side, but it didn’t help much. He’d apparently been fighting with only one eye for a long time, because he was excellent at guarding his left. </p><p>“Blood!” the monsters cried. </p><p>My opponent glanced up at the stands. That was his weakness, I realized. He needed to impress them. I didn’t. </p><p>He yelled an angry battle cry and charged me, but I parried his blade and backed away, letting him come after me. </p><p>“Boo!” Antaeus said. “Stand and fight!” </p><p>Ethan pressed me, but I had no trouble defending, even without a shield. He was dressed for defense—heavy armor and shield—which made it very tiring to play offense. I was a softer target, but I also was lighter and faster. </p><p>The crowd went nuts, yelling complaints and throwing rocks. We’d been fighting for almost five minutes and there was no blood. </p><p>Finally Ethan made his mistake. He tried to jab at my stomach, and I locked his sword hilt in mine and twisted. His sword dropped into the dirt. Before he could recover, I slammed the butt of my sword into his helmet and pushed him down. His heavy armor helped me more than him. </p><p>He fell on his back, dazed and tired. I put the tip of my sword on his chest. </p><p>“Get it over with,” Ethan groaned. </p><p>I looked up at Antaeus. His red face was stony with displeasure, but he held up his hand and put it thumbs down. </p><p>“Forget it.” I sheathed my sword. </p><p>“Don’t be a fool,” Ethan groaned. “They’ll just kill us both.” </p><p>I offered him my hand. Reluctantly, he took it. I helped him up. </p><p>“No one dishonors the games!” Antaeus bellowed. “Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!” </p><p>I looked at Ethan. “When you see your chance, run.” </p><p>Then I turned back to Antaeus. “Why don’t you fight me yourself? If you’ve got Dad’s favor, come down here and prove it!” </p><p>The monsters grumbled in the stands. Antaeus looked around, and apparently realized he had no choice. He couldn’t say no without looking like a coward. </p><p>“I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy,” he warned. “I have been wrestling since the first pankration!” </p><p>“Pankration?” I asked. </p><p>“He means fighting to the death,” Ethan said. “No rules. No holds barred. It used to be an Olympic sport.” </p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” I said. </p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Mom was watching me with wide, shiny, eyes. She was scared for me. Annabeth shook her head emphatically, “Percy, don’t!” </p><p>I pointed my sword at Antaeus. “Winner takes all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx.” </p><p>Antaeus laughed. “This shouldn’t take long. I swear to your terms!” He leaped off the railing, into the arena. </p><p>“Good luck,” Ethan told me. “You’ll need it.” Then he backed up quickly. </p><p>Antaeus cracked his knuckles. He grinned, and I saw that even his teeth were etched in wave patterns, which must’ve made brushing after meals a real pain. </p><p>“Weapons?” he asked. </p><p>“I’ll stick with my sword. You?” </p><p>He held up his huge hands and wiggled his fingers. “I don’t need anything else! Master Luke, you will referee this one.”</p><p> Luke smiled down at me. “With pleasure.” </p><p>Mom seemed to have shaken off Kelli’s hand covering her mouth, “TOUCH MY SON AND I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN!”</p><p>Antaeus laughed, “Someone shut that woman up.”</p><p>Luke took this as an invitation to slap her. </p><p>Mom’s head snapped to the side and I saw red. There’s no way Luke and Antaeus are leaving this place alive once I’m done with them.</p><p>Antaeus lunged. I rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the back of the thigh. </p><p>“Argggh!” he yelled. </p><p>But where blood should’ve come out, there was a spout of sand, like I’d busted the side of an hourglass. It spilled into the dirt floor, and the dirt collected around his leg, almost like a cast. </p><p>When the dirt fell away, the wound was gone. </p><p>He charged again. Fortunately I’d had some experience fighting giants. I dodged sideways this time and stabbed him under the arm. Riptide’s blade was buried to the hilt in his ribs. That was the good news. The bad news was that it was wrenched out of my hand when the giant turned, and I was thrown across the arena, weaponless.</p><p> Antaeus bellowed in pain. I waited for him to disintegrate. No monster had ever withstood a direct hit from my sword like that. The celestial bronze blade had to be destroying his essence. But Antaeus groped for the hilt, pulled out the sword, and tossed it behind him. </p><p>More sand poured from the wound, but again the earth rose up to cover him. Dirt coated his body all the way to his shoulders. As soon as the dirt spilled away, Antaeus was fine. </p><p>“Now you see why I never lose, demigod!” Antaeus gloated. “Come here and let me crush you. I’ll make it quick!” </p><p>Antaeus stood between me and my sword. </p><p>Desperately, I glanced to either side, and I caught Mom’s eye. The earth, I thought. What had Mom been trying to tell me? Antaeus’s mother was Gaea the earth mother, the most ancient goddess of all. Antaeus’s father might have been Poseidon, but Gaea was keeping him alive. I couldn’t hurt him as long as he was touching the ground. </p><p>I tried to skirt around him, but Antaeus anticipated my move. He blocked my path, chuckling. He was just toying with me now. He had me cornered. I looked up at the chains hanging from the ceiling, dangling the skulls of his enemies on hooks. </p><p>Suddenly I had an idea. I feinted to the other side. Antaeus blocked me. The crowd jeered and screamed at Antaeus to finish me off, but he was having too much fun. </p><p>“Puny boy,” he said. “Not a worthy son of the sea god!” </p><p>I felt my pen return to my pocket, but Antaeus wouldn’t know about that. He would think riptide was still in the dirt behind him. He would think my goal was to get my sword. It wasn’t much of an advantage, but it was all I had. </p><p>I charged straight ahead, crouching low so he would think I was going to roll between his legs again. While he was stooping, ready to catch me like a grounder, I jumped for all I was worth—kicking off his forearm, scrambling up his shoulder like it was a ladder, placing my shoe on his head. </p><p>He did the natural thing. He straightened up indignantly and yelled “HEY!” </p><p>I pushed off, using his force to catapult me toward the ceiling. I caught the top of a chain, and the skulls and hooks jangled beneath me. I wrapped my legs around the chain, just like I used to do at the ropes course in gym class. I drew Riptide and sawed off the chain next to me. </p><p>“Come down here, coward!” Antaeus bellowed.</p><p> He tried to grab me, but I was just out of reach. </p><p>Hanging on for dear life, I yelled, “Come up and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?” </p><p>He howled and made another grab for me. He caught a chain and tried to pull himself up. While he was struggling, I lowered my sawed-off chain - hook first. It took me two tries, but finally I snagged Antaeus’s loincloth. </p><p>“WAAA!” he yelled. </p><p>Quickly I slipped the free chain through the fastening link on my own chain, pulled it taut, and secured it the best I could. Antaeus tried to slip back to the ground, but he stayed suspended by his loincloth. He had to hold on to the other chains with both hands to avoid getting flipped upside down. I prayed the loincloth and the chain would hold up for a few more seconds. </p><p>While Antaeus cursed and flailed, I scrambled around the chains, swinging and cutting like I was some sort of crazed monkey. I made loops with hooks and metal links. I don’t know how I did it. </p><p>My mom always said I have a gift for getting stuff tangled up. Plus I was desperate to save her. Anyway, within a couple of minutes the giant was suspended above the ground, hopelessly snarled in chains and hooks. </p><p>I dropped to the floor, panting and sweaty. My hands were raw from climbing. </p><p>“Get me down!” Antaeus demanded. </p><p>“Free him!” Luke ordered. “He is our host!” </p><p>I uncapped Riptide. “I’ll free him.” And I stabbed the giant in the stomach. </p><p>He bellowed, and sand poured out, but he was too far up to touch the earth, and the dirt did not rise to hep him. Antaeus just dissolved, pouring out bit by bit, until there was nothing left but empty swinging chains, a really big loincloth on a hook, and a bunch of grinning skulls dancing above me like they had finally had something to smile about. </p><p>“Jackson!” Luke yelled. “I should have killed you long ago!” </p><p>“You tired,” I reminded him. “Let us go, Luke. We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. I’m the winner.” </p><p>He did just what I expected. </p><p>He said, “Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I’m feeling merciful today, I’ll have you killed quickly.” </p><p>He pointed at Annabeth. “Spare the girl.” His voice quavered just a little. “I would speak to her before—before our great triumph.” </p><p>Every monster in the audience drew a weapon or extended its claws. We were trapped. Hopelessly outnumbered. </p><p>Then I felt something in my pocket—a freezing sensation, growing colder and colder. The dog whistle. My fingers closed around it. For days I’d avoided using Quintus’s gift. It had to be a trap. But now…I had no choice. </p><p>I took it out of my pocket and blew. It made no audible sound as I shattered into shards of ice, melting in my hand. </p><p>Luke laughed. “What was that supposed to do?” From behind me came a surprised yelp. The Laistrygonian giant who’d been guarding Annabeth flew past me and smashed into the wall. </p><p>“AROOOOF” </p><p>Kelli the empousa screamed as a five-hundred-pound black mastiff picked her up like a chew toy and tossed her through the air, straight into Luke’s lap. Mrs. O’Leary snarled, and the two dracaenae guards backed away. For a moment the monsters in the audience were caught completely by surprise. </p><p>“Let’s go!” I yelled at my friends. “Heel, Mrs. O’Leary!” </p><p>“The far exit!” Mom cried. “That’s the right way!” </p><p>Ethan Nakamura took his cue. Together we raced across the arena and out the far exit, Mrs. O’Leary right behind us. </p><p>As we ran, I could hear the disorganized sounds of an entire army trying to jump out of the stands and follow us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mom grounds me and we steal some wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sally's mom instincts act up and Percy reluctantly has a lot of respect for Ethan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This way!” Mom yelled. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Annabeth demanded. “You led us straight into that death trap!”</p><p>“It was the way you needed to go,” Mom said. “And so is this. Come on!” </p><p>Annabeth looked annoyed, but she ran along with the rest of us. Mom seemed to know exactly where she was going; it was just like that sixth-mom-sense she had that always knew when I was hiding something. She whipped around corners and didn’t even hesitate at crossroads. Once she said, “Duck!” and we all crouched as a huge axe swung over our heads. Then we kept going as if nothing had happened. </p><p>I lost track of how many turns we made. We didn’t stop to rest until we came to a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. I stood at the doorway, listening for sounds of pursuit, but I heard nothing. Apparently we’d lost Luke and his minions in the maze. </p><p>Then I realized something else: Mrs. O’Leary was gone. I didn’t know when she’d disappeared. I didn’t know if she'd gotten lost or been overrun by monsters or what. My heart turned to lead. She’d saved our lives, and I hadn’t even waited to make sure she was following us. </p><p>Ethan collapsed on the floor. “You people are crazy.” He pulled off his helmet. His face gleamed with sweat. </p><p>Annabeth gasped. “I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago.” </p><p>He glared at her. “Yeah, and you’re Annabeth. I remember.” </p><p>“What—what happened to your eye?” Ethan looked away, and I got the feeling that was one subject he would not discuss. </p><p>“You must be the half-blood from my dream,” I said. “The one Luke’s people cornered. It wasn’t Nico after all.” </p><p>“Who’s Nico?” </p><p>“Nevermind,” Mom cut in, “Are you okay sweetie?” She was looking at Ethan in a very concerned way that I recognised as the same look she had whenever she saw other demi-gods. Another mom-sense that I’m pretty sure is ‘lost child, must protect.’</p><p>Ethan seemed to be taken aback and surprised by it. “I’m alright Ma’am.” He managed to get out.</p><p>My respect for him just went up, he called Mom ‘ma’am’, he’s okay in my books.</p><p>“No, you’re not. You need to get that cut looked at. I’ve got a little bit of nectar for that,” Mom insisted, then looked at me. “Percy, you need some too. Help me with this.”</p><p>I took the nectar from her and after letting Ethan take some drops of it, I took some too. No use in arguing, Mom would’ve just given me a look and I would’ve crumbled like a wet paper bag.</p><p>Ethan frowned, “Why are you helping me? If this is a plot to make me switch to helping the Olympians, it’s not going to work.”</p><p>Mom shook her head, “Absolutely not. This is just basic human kindness. Now, is everyone okay?”</p><p>I nodded quickly, “Yeah, Mom, everyone’s unhurt.”</p><p>“Good.” She relaxed, “Ethan, do you have somewhere to go? Do you want me to take you to the nearest Labyrinth exit or are you fine with tagging along with us?”</p><p>Ethan looked overwhelmed. “With you? The gods never cared about us. Why should I—” </p><p>“I didn’t ask about the gods, I asked if you had someplace safe to go.” Mom interrupted.</p><p>“I-” Ethan was speechless.</p><p>“We’re going after Daedalus,” I said. “Come with us. Once we get through, you’d be welcome back at camp.” </p><p>“You really are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you.” </p><p>“He has to,” Annabeth said. “We’ll make him listen.” </p><p>Ethan snorted. “Yeah, well. Good luck with that.” </p><p>“Ethan,” Mom said, “You don’t have to go back to camp nor help us. Just stick with us because I’m not comfortable with you heading off alone in this maze.”</p><p>He hesitated, “Will you point out any exits on the way?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, but don’t go trying to recruit me or I’ll leave.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mom reassured, “Just stay close.”</p><p>I offered Ethan a handshake, “I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That’s Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And this is my mom, Sally Jackson. Sorry for trying to kill you earlier.”</p><p>He looked at me suspiciously but took it, “Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis.”</p><p>“Cool,” I offered, “And just as a warning; Mom is totally gonna mother you, there’s no escaping it.”<br/>He looked at us like we're insane but that’s fair.</p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>We were all so exhausted we made camp right there in the huge room. I found some scrap wood and we started a fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around us like trees. </p><p>“Something was wrong with Luke,” Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. “Did you notice the way he was acting?” </p><p>“He looked pretty pleased to me,” I said. “Like he’d spent a nice day torturing heroes.” </p><p>“That’s not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked…nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something.” </p><p>“Probably, ‘Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It’ll be fun!’” </p><p>“You’re impossible,” Annabeth grumbled. She sheathed her dagger and looked at Mom. “So which way now, Ms Jackson?” </p><p>Mom didn’t respond right away. She’d been silently fussing over me and Ethan ever since we’d escaped the arena - she hadn’t been fussing over Annabeth as much and I’m pretty sure that’s simply because Mom knows how competent she is. </p><p>“We’ll follow the path,” she said. “The brightness on the floor.” </p><p>“The brightness that led us straight into a trap?” Annabeth asked. </p><p>“Stop it, Annabeth,” I said. “I get that you’re stressed but don’t take it out on my mom.”</p><p>Annabeth stood. “The fire’s getting low. I’ll go look for some more scraps while you guys talk strategy.” And she marched off into the shadows. </p><p>“I’m sorry about Annabeth,” I told her. “I don’t know what her problem is.” </p><p>Mom raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t know?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Just like your Father,” She muttered, “Totally blind.” </p><p>“Really?” I blinked “Wait, not important right now. Are you okay? I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” </p><p>“No, you were right,” she said. “I can see the path. I can’t explain it, but it’s really clear.” </p><p>She pointed toward the other end of the room, into the darkness. “The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We’re very close now. The path through the arena, I don’t know why it was necessary but it was.” She quickly glanced in concern at Ethan who had fallen asleep on his jacket. “Or maybe I do know. I’m sorry, I thought you were going to die.” She sounded like she was close to crying. </p><p>“Hey, I’m usually about to die,” I promised. “Don’t feel bad.” Wrong thing to say.</p><p>She studied my face. “I hate that you have to do this every summer. I wish I wasn’t here; it’s more merciful to leave your quests to my imagination. Easier than to see you have to do this.”</p><p> I’d never really thought about it like that. I flung myself into her arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mom. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby.” She muttered into the crown of my head. “But you are <em>so</em> grounded for that stunt you pulled in the arena.”</p><p>I laughed wetly at that.</p><p>She slowly unwound herself from me. “I’m really tired. Not as young as I was. I’m going to sleep for a while, okay? Get some sleep too.” </p><p>Mom was already curling up, using her backpack as a pillow. She closed her eyes and lay very still, but I got the feeling she wasn’t really asleep. </p><p>A few minutes later, Annabeth came back. She tossed some more sticks on the fire. She looked at Mom, then at me. </p><p>“I’ll take the first watch,” she said. “You should sleep, too.” </p><p> I lay down, feeling miserable. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>In my dreams I heard laughter. Cold, harsh laughter, like knives being sharpened. I was standing at the edge of a pit in the depths of Tartarus. Below me the darkness seethed like inky soup. </p><p>“So close to your own destruction, little hero,” the voice of Kronos chided. “And still you are blind.” </p><p>The voice was different than it had been before. It seemed almost physical now, as if it were speaking from a real body instead of…whatever he’d been in his chopped-up condition.</p><p> “I have much to thank you for,” Kronos said. “You have assured my rise.” </p><p>The shadows in the cavern became deeper and heavier. I tried to back away from the edge of the pit, but it was like swimming through oil. Time slowed down. My breathing almost stopped. </p><p>“A favor,” Kronos said. “The Titan lord always pays his debts. Perhaps a glimpse of the friends you abandoned…” </p><p>The darkness rippled around me, and I was in a different cave. </p><p>“Hurry!” Tyson said.</p><p> He came barreling into the room. Grover stumbled along behind him. There was a rumbling in the corridor they’d come from, and the head of an enormous snake burst into the cave. I mean, this thing was so big its body barely fit through the tunnel. </p><p>Its scales were coppery. Its head was diamond-shaped like a rattler, and its yellow eyes glowed with hatred. When it opened its mouth, its fangs were as tall as Tyson. </p><p>It lashed at Grover, but Grover scampered out of the way. The snake got a mouthful of dirt. Tyson picked up a boulder and threw it at the monster, smacking it between the eyes, but the snake just recoiled and hissed. </p><p>“It’s going to eat you!” Grover yelled at Tyson. </p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>“It just told me! Run!” </p><p>Tyson darted to one side, but the snake used its head like a club and knocked him off his feet. </p><p>“No!” Grover yelled. </p><p>But before Tyson could regain his balance, the snake wrapped around him and started to squeeze. Tyson strained, pushing with all his immense strength, but the snake squeezed tighter. Grover frantically hit the snake with his reed pipes, but he might as well have been banging on a stone wall. </p><p>The whole room shook as the snake flexed its muscles, shuddering to overcome Tyson’s strength. </p><p>Grover began to play with pipes, and stalactites rained down from the ceiling. The whole cave seemed about to collapse…</p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>I woke with Annabeth shaking my shoulder. “Percy, wake up!” </p><p>“Tyson—Tyson’s in trouble!” I said. “We have to help him!” </p><p>“First things first,” she said. “Earthquake!” </p><p>Sure enough, the room was rumbling. </p><p>“Mom!” I yelled. </p><p>Ethan had already woken her up but her eyes snapped to me when I yelled for her. She grabbed her pack, and the four of us ran. We were almost to the far tunnel when a column next to us groaned and buckled. </p><p>We kept going as a hundred tons of marble crashed down behind us. We made it to the corridor and turned just in time to see the other columns toppling. A cloud of white dust billowed over us, and we kept running. </p><p>“You know what?” Annabeth said. “I like this way after all.” </p><p>It wasn’t long before we saw light up ahead—like regular electric lighting. </p><p>“There,” Mom said. </p><p>We followed her into a stainless steel hallway, like I imagined they’d have on a space station or something. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate. I was so used to being in the darkness that I had to squint. </p><p>My companions looked pale in the harsh illumination. </p><p>“This way,” Mom said, beginning to run. “We’re close!” </p><p>“This is so wrong!” Annabeth said. “The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze. This can’t—” She faltered, because we’d arrived at a set of metal double doors. </p><p>Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek ∆. </p><p>“We’re here,” Mom announced. “Daedalus’s workshop.” </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open. </p><p>“So much for ancient architecture,” I said. </p><p>“Daedalus is an inventor,” Mom explained. “If he’s been kept alive for all these years, don’t you think he would’ve continued inventing?”</p><p>Annabeth scowled. Together we all walked inside. </p><p>The first thing that struck me was the daylight—blazing sun coming through giant windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of a dungeon. The workshop was like an artist’s studio, with thirty-foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil—Greek fire—lined one shelf. </p><p>There were inventions, too—weird metal machines I couldn’t make sense of. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electrical wires attached to it, like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, so you could see all the gears turning. And hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings. </p><p>“Di immortals,” Annabeth muttered. She ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. “He’s a genius. Look at the curves on this building!”</p><p> “And an artist,” Mom said in amazement. “These wings are amazing!” </p><p>Even Ethan was admiring some automatic rifle blueprints with open-mouthed awe.</p><p>The wings looked more advanced than the ones I’d seen in my dreams. The feathers were more tightly interwoven. Instead of wax seals, self adhesive strips ran down the sides. </p><p>I kept my hand on Riptide. Apparently Daedalus was not at home, but the workshop looked like it had been recently used. The laptops were running their screensavers. A half-eaten blueberry muffin and a coffee cup sat on a workbench. </p><p>I walked to the window. The view outside was amazing. I recognized the Rocky Mountains in the distance. We were high up in the foothills, at least five hundred feet, and down below a valley spread out, filled with a tumbled collection of red mesas and boulders and spires of stone. It looked like some huge kid had been building a toy city with skyscraper-size blocks, and then decided to knock it over. </p><p>“Where are we?” I wondered. </p><p>“Colorado Springs,” A voice said behind us. “The Garden of the Gods.” </p><p>Standing on the spiral staircase above us, with his weapon drawn, was our missing sword master Quintus. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p>“You,” Annabeth said. “What have you done with Daedalus?” </p><p>Quintus smiled faintly. “Trust me, my dear. You don’t want to meet him.” </p><p>“Look, Mr. Traitor,” she growled, “I didn’t fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see you. Now where is DAEDALUS?” </p><p>Quintus came down the stairs, holding his sword at his side. He was dressed in jeans and boots and his counselor’s T-shirt from Camp HalfBlood, which seemed like an insult now that we knew he was a spy. </p><p>I didn’t know if I could beat him in a sword fight. He was pretty good. But I figured I would have to try. </p><p>“You think I’m an agent of Kronos,” he said. “That I work for Luke.” </p><p>“Well, duh,” said Annabeth. </p><p>“You’re an intelligent girl,” he said. “But you’re wrong. I work only for myself.” </p><p>“Luke mentioned you,” I said. “Geryon knew about you, too. You’ve been to his ranch.” </p><p>“Of course,” he said. “I’ve been almost everywhere. Even here.” </p><p>He walked past me like I was no threat at all and stood by the window. </p><p>“The view changes from day to day,” he mused. “It’s always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. But it keeps coming back to the Garden of the Gods. I think the Labyrinth likes it here. A fitting name, I suppose.” </p><p>“You’ve been here before,” I said. “Oh, yes.” </p><p>“That’s an illusion out there?” I asked. “A projection or something?” </p><p>“No,” Mom murmured. “It’s real. We’re really in Colorado.” </p><p>Quintus regarded her. “You have clear vision, don’t you? you remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief.” </p><p>“Don’t talk to my mom,” I snarled. “What have you done with Daedalus?” </p><p>Quintus stared at me. “My boy, you need lessons from your mother on seeing clearly. I am Daedalus.” </p><p>*ooOoo* </p><p>There were a lot of answers I might’ve given, from “I knew that” to “LIAR!” to “Yeah right, and I’m Zeus.” </p><p>The only thing I could think to say was, “But you’re not an inventor! You’re a swordsman!” </p><p>“I am both,” Quintus said. “And an architect. And a scholar. I also play basketball pretty well for a guy who didn’t start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things.” </p><p>“That’s true,” Mom said. “Like how I can type with my eyes closed.” </p><p>“You see?” Quintus said. “A woman of many talents.” I really don’t like how he looks at my mom.<br/>“But you don’t even look like Daedalus,” I protested. “I saw him in a dream, and…” Suddenly a horrible thought dawned on me. </p><p>“Yes,” Quintus said. “You’ve finally guessed the truth.” </p><p>“You’re an automaton. You made yourself a new body.” </p><p>“Percy,” Annabeth said uneasily, “that’s not possible. That—that can’t be an automaton.” </p><p>Quintus chuckled. “Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?” </p><p>“The fifth, in Latin.” Ethan answered from where he was standing in front of my mom, as if to shield her. Ethan was rising in ranks in my mind for the amount of respect I have for him.</p><p>“This is my fifth body.” The swordsman held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open—a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirred. Wires glowed. </p><p>“That’s amazing!” Mom said. </p><p>“That’s weird,” I said. </p><p>“Percy, don’t be rude.” Mom chided me.</p><p>“You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine?” Annabeth said. “That’s…not natural.” </p><p>“Oh, I assure you, my dear, it’s still me. I’m still very much Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that.” He tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark I’d seen before—the dark shape of a bird grafted to his skin. </p><p>“A murderer’s brand,” Annabeth said. </p><p>“For your nephew, Perdix,” I guessed. “The boy you pushed off the tower.” </p><p>Quintus’s face darkened. “I did not push him. I simply—” </p><p>“Made him lose his balance,” I said. “Let him die.” </p><p>Quintus gazed out the windows at the purple mountains. “I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird—a partridge. She branded the bird’s shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin.” </p><p>I looked into his eyes, and I realized he was the same man I’d seen in my dreams. His face might be totally different, but the same soul was in there— the same intelligence and all the sadness. </p><p>“You really are Daedalus,” I decided. “But why did you come to the camp? Why spy on us?” </p><p>“To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions.” </p><p>“So you have talked to Luke.” </p><p>“Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive.” </p><p>“But now you’ve seen the camp!” Annabeth persisted. “So you know we need your help. You can’t let Luke through the maze!” </p><p>Daedalus set his sword on the workbench. “The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy.” </p><p>“Privacy from what?” </p><p>“The gods,” he said. “And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death.” </p><p>“But how can you hide from Hades?” I asked. “I mean…Hades has the Furies.” </p><p>“They do not know everything,” he said. “Or see everything. You have encountered them, Percy. You know this is true. A clever man can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted.” </p><p>“You mean Minos,” I said. </p><p>Daedalus nodded. “He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos’s ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death.” </p><p>“And you did,” Annabeth marveled, “for two thousand years.” She sounded kind of impressed, despite the horrible things Daedalus had done. </p><p>Just then a loud bark echoed from the corridor. I heard the ba-BUMP, baBUMP, ba-BUMP of huge paws, and Mrs. O’Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked my face once, then almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap. </p><p>“There is my old friend!” Daedalus said, scratching Mrs. O’Leary behind the ears. “My only companion all these long lonely years.” </p><p>“You let her save me,” I said. “That whistle actually worked.” </p><p>Daedalus nodded. “Of course it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O’Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I—I felt guilty, as well.” </p><p>“Guilty about what?” </p><p>“That your quest would be in vain.” </p><p>“What?” Annabeth said. “But you can still help us. You have to! Give us Ariadne’s string so Luke can’t get it.” </p><p>“Yes…the string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It’s not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough.” </p><p>“Where is it?” Annabeth said.</p><p> “With Luke,” Daedalus said sadly. “I’m sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late.” </p><p>With a chill I realized why Luke had been in such a good mood in the arena. He’d already gotten the string from Daedalus. His only obstacle had been the arena master, and I’d taken care of that for him by killing Antaeus. </p><p>“Kronos promised me freedom,” Quintus said. “Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos’s soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death.” </p><p>“That’s your brilliant idea?” Annabeth yelled. “You’re going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You’re going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?” </p><p>“Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos.” </p><p>“That’s not true!” she cried. </p><p>“I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Annabeth pushed over an easel. Architectural drawing scattered across the floor. “I used to respect you. You were my hero! You—you build amazing things. You solved problems. Now…I don’t know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago.” </p><p>Instead of getting mad, Daedalus hung his head. “You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string—” </p><p>Suddenly Mrs. O’Leary pricked up her ears. </p><p>“Someone’s coming!” Mom warned. </p><p>The doors of the workshop burst open, and Nico was pushed inside, his hands in chains. Then Kelli and two Laistrygonians marched in behind him, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid now—a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes. </p><p>He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. “There you are, my old friend.” </p><p>Daedalus’s jaw clenched. He looked at Kelli. “What is the meaning of this?” </p><p>“Luke sends his compliments,” Kelli said. “He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos.” </p><p>“This was not part of our agreement,” Daedalus said. </p><p>“No indeed,” Kelli said. “But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod.” </p><p>She ran a finger under Nico’s chin. “He’ll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man.” </p><p>Daedalus paled. “Treachery.” </p><p>“Get used to it,” Kelli said. </p><p>“Nico,” I said. “Are you okay?” </p><p>He nodded morosely. “I—I’m sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze.” </p><p>“You were trying to help us?” </p><p>“I was tricked,” he said. </p><p>“He tricked all of us.” I glared at Kelli. “Where’s Luke? Why isn’t he here?” </p><p>The she-demon smiled like we were sharing a private joke. “Luke is…busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don’t worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I’ll have a wonderful snack!” </p><p>Her hands changed into claws. Her hair burst into flame and her legs turned to their true form—one donkey leg, one bronze. </p><p>“Percy,” Mom whispered, “the wings.” </p><p>“Get them,” I said. “I’ll try to buy you some time.” And with that, all Hades broke loose. </p><p>Annabeth and I charged at Kelli. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O’Leary leaped to his defense. </p><p>Nico got pushed to the ground and struggled with his chains while the spirit of Minos wailed, “Kill the inventor! Kill him!” </p><p>Mom grabbed the wings off the wall. Nobody paid her any attention. Kelli slashed at Annabeth. I tried to get to her, but the demon was quick and deadly. She turned over tables, smashed inventions, and wouldn’t let us get close. </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. O’Leary chomp her fangs into a giant’s arm. He wailed in pain and flung her around, trying to shake her. </p><p>Daedalus grabbed for his sword, but the second giant smashed the workbench with his fist, and the sword went flying. A clay jar of Greek fire broke on the floor and began to burn, green flames spreading quickly. </p><p>“To me!” Minos cried. “Spirits of the dead!” He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum. </p><p>“No!” Nico cried. He was on his feet now. He’d somehow managed to remove his shackles. </p><p>“You do not control me, young fool,” Minos sneered. “All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!” </p><p>Spirits began to appear around Minos—shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers. </p><p>“I am the son of Hades,” Nico insisted. “Be gone!” </p><p>Minos laughed. “You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!” </p><p>“No.” Nico drew his sword. “I am.” </p><p>He stabbed his black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter. </p><p>“Never!” Minos’s form rippled. “I will not—” </p><p>The ground rumbled. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail. </p><p>The bad news: the fight was still going on all around us, and I let myself get distracted. Kelli pounced on me so fast I had no time to defend myself. My sword skittered away and I hit my head hard on a worktable as I fell. My eyesight went fuzzy. I couldn’t raise my arms. </p><p>Kelli laughed. “You will taste wonderful!” </p><p>She bared her fangs. Then suddenly her body went rigid. Her red eyes widened. She gasped, “No…school…spirit…” </p><p>Mom had shot Kelli in the back with her gun, “Don’t touch my son!”</p><p>With an awful screech, Kelli dissolved into yellow vapor. </p><p>Annabeth helped me up. I still felt dizzy, but we had no time to lose. Mrs. O’Leary and Daedalus were still locked in combat with the giants, and I could hear shouting in the tunnel. More monsters were coming toward the workshop. </p><p>“We have to help Daedalus!” I said. </p><p>“No time,” Mom said. “Too many coming!” </p><p>She’d already fitted herself with wings and was working on Nico, who looked pale and sweaty from his struggle with Minos. The wings grafted instantly to his back and arms. Ethan had already been manhandled into his wings.</p><p>“Now you!” she told me. </p><p>In seconds, Nico, Annabeth, Mom, Ethan, and I had fitted ourselves with coppery wings. Already I could feel myself being lifted by the wind coming through the window. Greek fire was burning the tables and furniture, spreading up the circular stairs. </p><p>“Daedalus!” I yelled. “Come on!” </p><p>He was cut in a hundred places—but he was bleeding golden oil instead of blood. He’d found his sword and was using part of a smashed table as a shield against the giants. </p><p>“I won’t leave Mrs. O’Leary!” he said. “Go!” </p><p>There was no time to argue. Even if we stayed, I wasn’t sure we could help. </p><p>“None of us know how to fly!” Nico protested. </p><p>“Great time to find out,” I said. And together, the five of us jumped out the window into the open sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just sat down and wrote all of this in one go because of one commenters cool idea. Gods help me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mom is a demon with a gun and I open a coffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sally continues to be a BAMF while Percy watches. Pretty sure Ethan and Nico just got adopted by her too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumping out a window five hundred feet aboveground is not usually my idea of fun. Especially when I’m wearing bronze wings and flapping my arms like a duck. </p><p>I plummeted toward the valley and the red rocks below. I was pretty sure I was going to become a grease spot in the Garden of the Gods, as Annabeth yelled from somewhere above me, “Spread your arms! Keep them extended.” </p><p>The small part of my brain that wasn’t engulfed in panic heard her, and my arms responded. As soon as I spread them out, the wings stiffened, caught the wind, and my descent slowed. I soared downward, but at a controlled angle, like a kite in a dive. Experimentally, I flapped my arms once. I arced into the sky, the wind whistling in my ears. </p><p>“Yeah!” I yelled. </p><p>The feeling was unbelievable. After getting the hang of it, I felt like the wings were part of my body. I could soar and swoop and dive anywhere I wanted to. </p><p>“Not too high, Percy!” Mom yelled in warning, “Not too low either!”</p><p>I turned and saw my friends—Mom, Annabeth, Ethan, and Nico—spiraling above me, glinting in the sunlight. Behind them, smoke billowed from the windows of Daedalus’s workshop. </p><p>“Land!” Annabeth yelled. “These wings won’t last forever.” </p><p>“How long?” Mom asked. </p><p>“I don’t want to find out!” Annabeth said. </p><p>We swooped down toward the Garden of the Gods. I did a complete circle around one of the rock spires and freaked out a couple of climbers. Then the four of us soared across the valley, over a road, and landed on the terrace of the visitor center. </p><p>It was late afternoon and the place looked pretty empty, but we ripped off our wings as quickly as we could. Looking at them, I could see Annabeth was right. The self-adhesive seals that bound the wings to our backs were already melting, and we were shedding bronze feathers. It seemed a shame, but we couldn’t fix them, and couldn’t leave them around for the mortals, so we stuffed the wings in trash bins outside the cafeteria. </p><p>I used the tourist binocular camera to look up at the hill where Daedalus’s workshop had been, but it had vanished. No more smoke. No broken windows. Just the side of a hill. </p><p>“The workshop moved,” Annabeth guessed. “There’s no telling where.” </p><p>“So what do we do now?” I asked. “How do we get back in the maze?” </p><p>Annabeth gazed at the summit of Pikes Peak in the distance. “Maybe we can’t. If Daedalus died…he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might’ve been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke’s invasion.” </p><p>I thought about Grover and Tyson, still down there somewhere. And Daedalus…even though he’d done some terrible things and put everybody I cared about at risk, it seemed like a pretty horrible way to die. </p><p>“No,” Nico said. “He isn’t dead.” He was leaning on Mom as she fussed over him.</p><p>“How can you be sure?” I asked. </p><p>“I know when people die. It’s this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears.”</p><p> “What about Tyson and Grover, then?” Nico shook his head. “That’s harder. They’re not humans or half-bloods. They don’t have mortal souls.” </p><p>“We have to get into town,” Annabeth decided. “Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army.” </p><p>“I wish we could just take a plane,” Mom grumbled. “But everything must be so difficult in this demi-god world.”</p><p> “We don’t even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back.” I pointed out.</p><p>I didn’t want to say it, but I was also hoping that maybe, just maybe, we would find Grover and Tyson along the way. </p><p>“So we need a car to take us into the city,” Annabeth said. </p><p>Mom looked down into the parking lot. She grimaced, as if she were about to do something she regretted. “How likely is it that the Mist can cover this up?”</p><p>Annabeth eyed her, “Very.”</p><p>She sighed, “I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“How?” Annabeth asked. </p><p>“Just trust me.”</p><p> Annabeth looked concerned, but she nodded. “Okay, I’m going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp.” </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Nico said. “I’m hungry.” </p><p>“Me and Ethan can go with Mom, then,” I said. “Meet you guys in the parking lot.” </p><p>Mom started towards the parking lot with Ethan and I following her like ducklings.</p><p>“Thanks for protecting her back there,” I told him.</p><p>He eyed me, “No problem,” he said gruffly, looking down at his shoes. “You’re all so busy with your quest, someone has to look out for her.”</p><p>“Thanks anyways.”</p><p>I looked back to Mom to see her peering at a large 4x4 car. What’s she doing?</p><p>She looked back at us, “Percy, Ethan, do either of you have a large flat blade I can borrow?”</p><p>Huh? Ethan handed her a long knife he was carrying without a blink. Mom stuck it down the window panel and…</p><p>“Are you stealing a car?” </p><p>“Yes, dear,” She confirmed, “Learned how to hotwire a car when I was about the same age you two are now. Rebellious phase, gave my own parents hell during it.”</p><p>She jimmied the door open and began to mess with the wires under the steering wheel.</p><p>I turned to Ethan, “You’re fine with this?”</p><p>“As if I could stop her.”</p><p>Actually, yeah. That sounds about right.</p><p>Nico and Annabeth appeared from the gift shop. </p><p>“I talked to Chiron,” Annabeth said. “They’re doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They’re going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Mom appeared from inside the now running car, “Hop in.”</p><p>A minute later we were cruising down the road. The seats were leather. There was plenty of legroom. The backseat had flat-panel TVs built into the headrests and a mini-fridge stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks. We started pigging out.</p><p> “Keep your eyes peeled, kiddos” she said. “Help me look for possible entrances.” </p><p>We drove through Colorado Springs for about half an hour and saw nothing that Mom considered a possible Labyrinth entrance. After about an hour we decided to head north toward Denver, thinking that maybe a bigger city would be more likely to have a Labyrinth entrance, but we were all getting nervous. We were losing time. </p><p>Then right as we were leaving Colorado Springs, Mom straightened up and tensed her hands around the wheel.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“I saw something, I think. We have to get off here.” She swerved across traffic and took the exit. </p><p>“What did you see?” I asked, because we were pretty much out of the city now. </p><p>There wasn’t anything around except hills, grassland, and some scattered farm buildings. Mom turned down this unpromising dirt road. We drove by a sign too fast for me to read it, but Mom said, “Western Museum of Mining &amp; Industry.” </p><p>For a museum, it didn’t look like much—a little house like an old fashioned railroad station, some drills and pumps and old steam shovels on display outside. </p><p>“There.” Mom pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill—a tunnel that was boarded up and chained. “An old mine entrance.” </p><p>“A door to the Labyrinth?” Annabeth asked. “How can you be sure?” </p><p>“Well, look at it!” Mom said. “I mean…I can see it, okay?” </p><p>We all clambered out of the car.</p><p> The museum seemed to be closed, so nobody bothered us as we climbed the hill to the mine shaft. When we got to the entrance, I saw the mark of Daedalus engraved on the padlock, though how Mom  had seen something so tiny all the way from the highway, I had no idea.</p><p> I touched the padlock and the chains fell away. We kicked down a few boards and walked inside. For better or worse, we were back in the Labyrinth. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p> The dirt tunnels turned to stone. They wound around and split off and basically tried to confuse us, but Mom had no trouble guiding us. We told her we needed to get back to New York, and she hardly even paused when the tunnels offered a choice. </p><p>To my surprise, Mom and Annabeth started up a conversation as we walked. Annabeth asked her more about the book she was currently writing and they began to hit it off. So I hung back awkwardly with Ethan and Nico. </p><p>“Thanks for coming after us,” I told them at last. “Both of you.”</p><p>Ethan snorted, “As if I’m just going to let Ms Jackson just wander back into this death trap with no protection. You’re focussed on your quest - I’ll look after her.”</p><p>I gave him an annoyed look for suggesting I can’t look after my own mother but stayed silent; he did protect her back in the workshop.</p><p>Nico’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t seem as angry as he used to—just suspicious, careful. “I owed you for the ranch, Percy. Plus…I wanted to see Daedalus for myself. Minos was right, in a way. Daedalus should die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It’s not natural.” </p><p>“That’s what you were after all along,” I said. “Trading Daedalus’s soul for your sister’s.” </p><p>Nico walked for another fifty yards before answering. “It hasn’t been easy, you know. Having only the dead for company. Knowing that I’ll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do that out of fear.” </p><p>“You could be accepted,” I said. “You could have friends at camp.” </p><p>He stared at me. “Do you really believe that, Percy?” </p><p>I didn’t answer. The truth was, I didn’t know. Nico had always been a little different, but since Bianca’s death, he’d gotten almost…scary. He had his father’s eyes—that intense, manic fire that made you suspect he was either a genius or a madman. And the way he’d banished Minos, and called himself the king of ghosts—it was kind of impressive, but it made me uncomfortable too. </p><p>Before I could figure out what to tell him, I ran into Mom, who’d stopped in front of me. We’d come to a crossroads. The tunnel continued straight ahead, but a side tunnel T’d off to the right—a circular shaft carved from volcanic rock. </p><p>“What is it?” I asked. </p><p>Mom stared down the dark tunnel. In the dim flashlight beam, her face looked like one of Nico’s specters. </p><p>“Is it that way?” Annabeth asked. </p><p>“No,” Mom said nervously. “Not at all.” </p><p>“Why are we stopping then?” I asked. </p><p>“Listen,” Ethan said. </p><p>I heard wind coming down the tunnel, as if the exit were close. And I smelled something vaguely familiar—something that brought back bad memories. </p><p>“Eucalyptus trees,” I said. “Like in California.”</p><p> Last winter, when we’d faced Luke and the Titan Atlas on top of Mount Tamalpais, the air had smelled like that. </p><p>“There’s something evil down that tunnel,” Mom said. “Something very powerful.” </p><p>“And the smell of death,” Nico added, which totally made me feel a whole lot better. </p><p>Annabeth and I exchanged glances. “Luke’s entrance,” she guessed. “The one to Mount Othrys—the Titans’ palace.” </p><p>“I have to check it out,” I said. </p><p>“Percy, no.” </p><p>“Luke could be right here,” I said. “Or…or Kronos. I have to find out what’s going on.” </p><p>Annabeth hesitated. “Then we’ll all go.” </p><p>“No,” I said. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous. If they got hold of Nico, or Mom for that matter, Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them.” </p><p>What I didn’t say: I was also worried about Annabeth. I didn’t trust what she would do if she saw Luke again. He had fooled her and manipulated her too many times before.</p><p> “Percy, don’t you dare,” Mom said. “Don’t go up there alone.” </p><p>“I’ll be quick,” I promised. “I won’t do anything stupid.” </p><p>Annabeth took her Yankees cap out of her pocket. “At least take this. And be careful.” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> I remembered the last time Annabeth and I had parted ways, when she’d given me a kiss for luck in Mount St. Helens. This time, all I got was the hat. I put it on. </p><p>“Here goes nothing.” And I sneaked invisibly down the dark stone tunnel. </p><p>* * *</p><p> Before I even got to the exit I heard voices: the growling, barking sounds of sea-demon smiths, the telekhines. </p><p>“At least we salvaged the blade,” one said. “The master will still reward us.” </p><p>“Yes! Yes!” a second shrieked. “Rewards beyond measure!” </p><p>Another voice, this one more human, said: “Um, yeah, well that’s great. Now, if you’re done with me—” </p><p>“No, half-blood!” a telekhine said. “You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!” </p><p>“Gee, thanks,” the half-blood said, and I realized I had no idea who she was.  They must have found another demi-god to replace whatever role Ethan had.</p><p>I crept toward the end of the tunnel. I had to remind myself I was invisible. They shouldn’t be able to see me. A blast of cold air hit me as I emerged. I was standing near the top of Mount Tam. The Pacific Ocean spread out below, gray under a cloudy sky. </p><p>About twenty feet downhill, two telekhines were placing something on a big rock—something long and thin and wrapped in a black cloth. The demi-god was helping them open it. </p><p>“Careful, fool,” the telekhine scolded. “One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body.” </p><p>The girl swallowed nervously. “Maybe I’ll let you unwrap it, then.” </p><p>I glanced up at the mountain’s peak, where a black marble fortress loomed, just like I’d seen in my dreams. It reminded me of an oversized mausoleum, with walls fifty feet high. I had no idea how mortals could miss the fact that it was here. But then again, everything below the summit seemed fuzzy to me, as if there were a thick veil between me and the lower half of the mountain. </p><p>There was magic going on here—really powerful Mist. Above me, the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud. I couldn’t see Atlas, but I could hear him groaning in the distance, still laboring under the weight of the sky, just beyond the fortress. </p><p>“There!” the telekhine said. </p><p>Reverently, he lifted the weapon, and my blood turned to ice. </p><p>It was a scythe—a six foot-long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade glinted two different colors— steel and bronze. It was the weapon of Kronos, the one he’d used to slice up his father, Ouranos, before the gods had taken it away from him and cut Kronos to pieces, casting him into Tartarus. Now the weapon was re-forged. </p><p>“We must sanctify it in blood,” the telekhine said. “Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes.”</p><p> I ran toward the fortress, my pulse pounding in my ears. I didn’t want to get anywhere close to that horrible black mausoleum, but I knew what I had to do. </p><p>I had to stop Kronos from rising. This might be my only chance. </p><p>I dashed through a dark foyer and into the main hall. The floor shined like a mahogany piano—pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues lined the walls. I didn’t recognize the faces, but I knew I was looking at images of the Titans who’d ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between two bronze braziers, was a dais. And on the dais, the golden sarcophagus.</p><p> The room was silent except for the crackle of the fires. Luke wasn’t here. No guards. Nothing. </p><p>It was too easy, but I approached the dais. The sarcophagus was just like I remembered—about ten feet long, much too big for a human. It was carved with elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the gods being trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. The whole coffin gave off an aura of extreme cold, like I was walking into a freezer.</p><p> My breath began to steam. I drew Riptide and too a little comfort from the familiar weight of the sword in my hand. Whenever I’d approached Kronos before, his evil voice had spoken in my mind. Why was he silent now? He’d been shredded into a thousand pieces, cut with his own scythe. What would I find if I opened that lid? How could they make a new body for him? I had no answers. I just knew that if he was about to rise, I had to strike him down before he got his scythe. I had to figure out a way to stop him. </p><p>I stood over the coffin. The lid was decorated even more intricately than the sides—with scenes of carnage and power. In the middle was an inscription carved in letters even older than Greek, a language of magic. I couldn’t read it, exactly, but I knew what it said: KRONOS, LORD OF TIME. </p><p>My hand touched the lid. My fingertips turned blue. Frost gathered on my sword. Then I heard noises behind me—voices approaching. It was now or never. I pushed back the golden lid and it fell to the floor with a huge WHOOOOM! I lifted my sword, ready to strike. But when I looked inside, I didn’t comprehend what I was seeing. </p><p>Mortal legs, dressed in gray pants. A white T-shirt, hands folded over his stomach. One piece of his chest was missing—a clean black hole about the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should’ve been. His eyes were closed. His skin was pale. Blond hair…and a scar running along the left side of his face. </p><p>The body in the coffin was Luke’s. </p><p>* * * </p><p>I should have stabbed him right then. I should’ve brought the point of Riptide down with all my strength. But I was too stunned. I didn’t understand. As much as I hated Luke, as much as he had betrayed me, I just didn’t get why he was in the coffin, and why he looked so very, very dead. </p><p>Then the voices of the telekhines were right behind me. “What has happened!” one of the demons screamed when he saw the lid. </p><p>I stumbled away from the dais, forgetting that I was invisible, and hid behind a column as they approached.</p><p> “Careful!” the other demon warned. “Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!” </p><p>The two telekhines shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe on its wrapping cloth. </p><p>“My lord,” one said. “Your symbol of power is remade.” </p><p>Silence. Nothing happened in the coffin. </p><p>“You fool,” the other telekhine muttered. “He requires the half-blood first.” </p><p>The girl stepped back. “Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me?” </p><p>“Don’t be a coward!” the first telekhine hissed. “He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all.” </p><p>“No!” I yelled. It was a stupid thing to do, but I charged into the room and took off the cap. “Please, don’t!” </p><p>“Trespasser!” The telekhines bared their seal teeth. “The master will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, girl!” </p><p>“Look, I don’t know you,” I pleaded, “But you don’t understand! If you do this, so many people will die! Don’t listen to them. Help me destroy it.”</p><p>“Exactly,” She said, “You don’t know me.”</p><p>She turned toward the dais. “I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos.” </p><p>The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at her feet. It drifted toward the coffin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended on the sarcophagus. </p><p>Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened, and they were no longer blue. They were golden, the same color as the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice. </p><p>He looked at the girl and the telekhines with those horrible golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at me, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth. </p><p>“This body has been well prepared.” His voice was like a razor blade running over my skin.</p><p> It was Luke’s, but not Luke’s. underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound—an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock. </p><p>“Don’t you think so, Percy Jackson?”</p><p> I couldn’t move. I couldn’t answer. Kronos threw back his head and laughed. The scar on his face rippled. </p><p>“Luke feared you,” the Titan’s voice said. “His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you.” </p><p>The girl collapsed in terror. She covered her face with her hands. The telekhines trembled, holding up the scythe. </p><p>Finally I found my nerve. I lunged at the thing that used to be Luke, thrusting my blade straight at his chest, but his skin deflected the blow like he was made of pure steel. He looked at me with amusement. </p><p>Then he flicked his hand, and I flew across the room. I slammed against a pillar. I struggled to my feet, blinking the stars out of my eyes, but Kronos had already grasped the handle of his scythe. </p><p>“Ah…much better,” he said. “Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. now that it is re-forged completely, it shall indeed bite back.” </p><p>“What have you done to Luke?” I groaned. </p><p>Kronos raised his scythe. “He serves me with his whole being, as I require. The difference is, he feared you, Percy Jackson. I do not.” </p><p>That’s when I ran. There wasn’t even any thought to it. No debate in my mind about—gee, should I stand up to him and try to fight again? Nope, I simply ran. But my feet felt like lead. </p><p>Time slowed down around me, like the world was turning to Jell-O. I’d had this feeling once before, and I knew it was the power of Kronos. His presence was so strong it could bend time itself. </p><p>“Run, little hero,” he laughed. “Run!” </p><p>I glanced back and saw him approaching leisurely, swinging his scythe as if he were enjoying the feel of having it in his hands again. No weapon in the world could stop him. No amount of celestial bronze. </p><p>He was ten feet away when I heard, “PERCY!” Mom’s voice. </p><p>I heard a bang and suddenly Kronos jerked back. Mom shot him with her gun.</p><p>“Ow!” He yelled.</p><p>For a moment it was only Luke’s voice, full of surprise and pain. </p><p>My limbs were freed and I ran straight into Mom, Ethan, Nico, and Annabeth, who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes filled with dismay. </p><p>“Luke?” Annabeth called. “What—” </p><p>I grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her after me. I ran as fast as I’ve ever run, straight out of the fortress. We were almost back to the Labyrinth entrance when I heard the loudest bellow in the world—the voice of Kronos, coming back into control. </p><p>“AFTER THEM!” </p><p>“No!” Nico yelled.</p><p> He clapped his hands together, and a jagged spire of rock the size of an eighteen-wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. </p><p>The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down. I heard muffled screams from the telekhines inside. Dust billowed everywhere. </p><p>We plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan lord shaking the entire world behind us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I really going to finish this story within 48 hours? Unfortunately, yes. Gods help me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We stumble upon a lost god and Mom gives hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pan, Grover and Tyson are found, but one of them gets lost again. Sally decides to adopt two more sons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ran until we were exhausted. </p><p>Mom steered us away from traps, but we had no destination in mind—only away from that dark mountain and the roar of Kronos. We stopped in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. I couldn’t hear anything behind us, but I didn’t feel any safer. I could still remember those unnatural golden eyes staring out of Luke’s face, and the feeling that my limbs were slowly turning to stone. </p><p>“I can’t go any farther,” Mom gasped, hugging her chest. Ethan immediately bent over to help her.</p><p>Annabeth had been crying the entire time we’d been running. Now she collapsed and put her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed in the tunnel. </p><p>Nico and I sat next to each other. He dropped his sword next to mine and took a shaky breath. </p><p>“That sucked,” he said, which I thought summed things up pretty well. </p><p>“You saved our lives,” I said. Nico wiped the dust off his face. “Blame your mom for dragging me along. That’s the only thing they could agree on. We needed to help you or you’d mess things up.” </p><p>“Nice that they trust me so much,” I shone my flashlight across the cavern. Water dripped from the stalactites like a slow-motion rain. </p><p>“Nico…you, uh, kind of gave yourself away.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“That wall of black stone? That was pretty impressive. If Kronos didn’t know who you were before, he does now—a child of the Underworld.” </p><p>Nico frowned. “Big deal.” </p><p>I let it drop. I figured he was just trying to hide how scared he was, and I couldn’t blame him. </p><p>Annabeth lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying. “What…what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?” </p><p>I told her what I’d seen in the coffin, the way the last piece of Kronos’s spirit had entered Luke’s body when the unknown girl demi-god pledged her service. </p><p>“No,” Annabeth said. “That can’t be true. He couldn’t—” </p><p>“He gave himself over to Kronos,” I said. “I’m sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone.” </p><p>“No!” she insisted. “You saw when Sally hit him.” </p><p>I nodded, looking at Mom with deep respect. “You shot the Lord of the Titans in the shoulder.” </p><p>Mom looked proud. “Nobody touches my son.” </p><p>“But you saw,” Annabeth insisted. “When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses.” </p><p>“So maybe Kronos wasn’t completely settled in the body, or whatever,” I said. “It doesn’t mean Luke was in control.” </p><p>“You want him to be evil, is that it?” Annabeth yelled. “You didn’t know him before, Percy. I did!” </p><p>“What is it with you?” I snapped. “Why do you keep defending him?” </p><p>“Whoa, you two,” Mom said. “Knock it off!” </p><p>Annabeth turned on her. “Stay out of it! If it wasn’t for you…” </p><p>Whatever she was going to say, her voice broke. She put her head down and sobbed miserably. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn’t know how. </p><p>I still felt stunned, like Kronos’s time-slow effect had affected my brain. I just couldn’t comprehend what I’d seen. Kronos was alive. He was armed. And the end of the world was probably close at hand. </p><p>“We have to keep moving,” Nico said. “He’ll send monsters after us.” </p><p>Nobody was in any shape to run, but Nico was right. I hauled myself up and helped Mom to her feet. </p><p>“You did great back there,” I told her. </p><p>She managed a weak smile. “Yeah, well. I’m your Mom, I’m supposed to protect you.” </p><p>I knelt next to Annabeth. “Hey, I’m sorry. We need to move.” </p><p>“I know,” she said. “I’m…I’m all right.” </p><p>She was clearly not all right. But she got to her feet, and we started straggling back through the Labyrinth again. </p><p>“Back to New York,” I said. “Mom, can you—” </p><p>I froze. A few feet in front of us, my flashlight beam fixed on a trampled clump of red fabric lying on the ground. </p><p>It was a Rasta cap: the one Grover always wore. </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p> My hands shook as I picked up the cap. It looked like it had been stepped on by a huge muddy boot. </p><p>After all that I’d gone through today, I couldn’t stand the thought that something might’ve happened to Grover, too. </p><p>Then I noticed something else. The cave floor was mushy and wet from the water dripping off the stalactites. There were large footprints like Tyson’s, and smaller ones—goat hooves—leading off to the left. </p><p>“We have to follow them,” I said. “They went that way. It must have been recently.” </p><p>“What about Camp Half-Blood?” Nico said. “There’s no time.” </p><p>“We have to find them,” Annabeth insisted. “They’re our friends.” </p><p>She picked up Grover’s smashed cap and forged ahead. I followed bracing myself for the worst. </p><p>The tunnel was treacherous. It sloped at weird angles and was slimy with moisture. Half the time we were slipping and sliding rather than walking. Finally we got to the bottom of a slope and found ourselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. </p><p>Through the center of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t moving. </p><p>“Tyson!” I yelled. “Percy! Come quick!” </p><p>We ran over to him. Grover wasn’t dead, thank the gods, but his whole body trembled like he was freezing to death. </p><p>“What happened?” I asked. </p><p>“So many things,” Tyson murmured. “Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then…we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this.” </p><p>“Did he say anything?” I asked. </p><p>“He said, ‘We’re close.’ Then hit his head on rocks.” </p><p>I knelt next to him. The only other time I’d seen Grover pass out was New Mexico, when he’d felt the presence of Pan. </p><p>I shined my flashlight around the cavern. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance… </p><p>“Grover,” I said. “Wake up.” </p><p>“Uhhhhhhhh.” Annabeth knelt next to him and splashed icy cold river water in his face. </p><p>“Splurg!” His eyelids fluttered. “Percy? Annabeth? Where…” </p><p>“It’s okay,” I said. “You passed out. The presence was too much for you.” </p><p>“I—I remember. Pan.” </p><p>“Yeah,” I said. “Something powerful is just beyond that doorway.” </p><p>*ooOoo*</p><p> I made quick introductions, since Tyson and Grover had never met Ethan or Nico. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” I said. “Come on, Grover. Lean on me.” </p><p>Annabeth and I helped him up, and together we waded across the underground river. The current was strong. The water came up to our waists. I willed myself to stay dry, which is a handy little ability, but that didn’t help the others, and I could still feel the cold, like wading through a snowdrift.</p><p> “I think we’re in Carlsbad Caverns,” Annabeth said, her teeth chattering. “Maybe an unexplored section.” </p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>“Carlsbad is in New Mexico,” she said. “That would explain last winter.” </p><p>I nodded. Grover’s swooning episode had happened when we passed through New Mexico. That’s where he’d felt closest to the power of Pan. </p><p>We got out of the water and kept walking. As the crystal pillars loomed larger, I started to feel the power emanating from the next room. I’d been in the presence of gods before, but this was different. My skin tingled with living energy. My weariness fell away, as if I’d just gotten a good night’s sleep. I could feel myself growing stronger, like one of those plants in a time-lapse video. And the scent coming from the cave was nothing like the dank wet underground. It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summer day. </p><p>Grover whimpered with excitement. I was too stunned to talk. Even Nico seemed speechless. We stepped into the cave, and Ethan said, “Oh, wow.” </p><p>The walls glittered with crystals—red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. </p><p>Animals lounged around it—but they were animals that shouldn’t have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth. </p><p>On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could’ve hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes. </p><p>Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. “Lord Pan!” </p><p>The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. “Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you.” </p><p>“I…got lost,” Grover apologized. </p><p>Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god’s knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god’s hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill. I could swear it was humming “It’s a Small World.” </p><p>Still, Pan looked tired. His whole form shimmered as if he were made of Mist. I noticed my other friends were kneeling. They had awed looks on their faces. I got to my knees. </p><p>“You have a humming dodo bird,” I said stupidly. </p><p>The god’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, that’s Dede. My little actress.” </p><p>Dede the dodo looked offended. She pecked at Pan’s knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge. </p><p>“This is the most beautiful place!” Annabeth said. “It’s better than any building ever designed.” </p><p>“I am glad you like it, dear,” Pan said. “It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I’m afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer.” </p><p>“My lord,” Grover said, “please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They’ll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!” </p><p>Pan placed his hand on Grover’s head and ruffled his curly hair. “You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well.” </p><p>“Chose?” Grover said. “I—I don’t understand.” </p><p>Pan’s image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed. </p><p>“I have slept many eons,” the god said forlornly. “My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end.” </p><p>“What?” Grover cried. “But no! You’re right here!” </p><p>“My dear satyr,” Pan said. “I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. he lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word.” </p><p>Annabeth’s eyes widened. “The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, ‘Tell them the great god Pan is dead.’” </p><p>“But that wasn’t true!” Grover said. </p><p>“Your kind never believed it,” Pan said. “You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end.” </p><p>“No!” Grover’s voice trembled. </p><p>“Dear Grover,” Pan said. “You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands.” </p><p>Nico nodded slowly. “He’s dying. He should have died long ago. This…this is more like a memory.” </p><p>“But gods can’t die,” Grover said. </p><p>“They can fade,” Pan said, “when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—” </p><p>He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again. </p><p>“Dede, what are you doing?” Pan demanded. “Are you singing Kumbaya again?” </p><p>Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes. </p><p>Pan sighed. “Everybody’s a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling.” </p><p>“But…no!” Grover whimpered. </p><p>“Be strong,” Pan said. “You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you.” </p><p>Pan looked straight at me with his clear blue eyes, and I realized he wasn’t just talking about satyrs. He meant half-bloods, too, and humans. Everyone. </p><p>“Percy Jackson,” the god said. “I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear.” </p><p>He turned to Annabeth. “Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined.” </p><p>Then he looked at Tyson. “Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Master Ethan Nakamura…” </p><p>Ethan flinched when he said his name. He backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. </p><p>He raised his hand in a blessing. “I know you believe you are getting revenge for your mother,” he said. “But remember she is also the goddess of balance, and this isn’t balance.” </p><p>“I—” Ethan faltered. A tear traced his cheek. </p><p>“I know you don’t believe this now,” Pan said. “But look for opportunities. They will come.” </p><p>“Ms Sally Jackson,” He faced my mom, “You have raised a great hero. Do it for others who cannot do it themselves.”</p><p>Mom nodded determinately, as if that made total sense to her, and gathered Nico and Ethan up into a hug. She looked at me with pride in her teary eyes.</p><p>Finally he turned back toward Grover. “My dear satyr,” Pan said kindly, “will you carry my message?” </p><p>“I—I can’t.” </p><p>“You can,” Pan said. “You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me.” </p><p>“I don’t want to.” </p><p>“I know,” the god said. “But my name, Pan…originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan’s spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you.” </p><p>Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. “I’ve spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you.” </p><p>Pan smiled. “Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing.” </p><p>He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn’t scary like the blue power I’d seen from Kronos. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into my mouth, and Grover’s and the others. But I think a little more of it went into Grover. </p><p>The crystals dimmed. The animals gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed. Then they all turned gray and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed. I switched on my flashlight. </p><p>Grover took a deep breath. </p><p>“Are…are you okay?” I asked him. </p><p>He looked older and sadder. He took his cap from Annabeth, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his curly head. </p><p>“We should go now,” he said, “and tell them. The great god Pan is dead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mom finalises the adoption and I have no say in this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogues and Goodbyes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Distance was shorter in the Labyrinth. Still, by the time Mom got us back to Times Square, I felt like we’d pretty much run all the way from New Mexico. </p><p>We climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds.</p><p> I couldn’t decide which seemed less real—New York or the crystal cave where I’d watched a god die. </p><p>I led the way into an alley, where I could get a nice echo. Then I whistled as loud as I could, five times.</p><p> A minute later, Mom gasped. “They’re beautiful!” </p><p>A flock of pegasi descended from the sky, swooping between the skyscrapers. Blackjack was in the lead, followed by four of his white friends. </p><p><em>Yo, boss!</em> He spoke in my mind. <em>You lived!</em></p><p> “Yeah,” I told him. “I’m lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp, quick.” </p><p>
  <em>That’s my specialty! Oh man, you got that Cyclops with you? Yo, Guido! How’s your back holding up?<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> The Pegasus Guido groaned and complained, but eventually he agreed to carry Tyson. Everybody started saddling up—except Mom and Ethan. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well,” she told me, “I guess this is it.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I nodded uncomfortably. We both knew she couldn’t go to camp. I glanced at Annabeth, who was pretending to be very busy with her Pegasus. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thanks, Mom,” I said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“As long as you’re safe, I’ll do anything for you.” She told me with a smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She kissed my brow. “Stay safe. If you die, I’ll go down to Hades and ground you, got it?”<br/>I laughed and nodded, “Yeah, got it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ethan was standing awkwardly to the side. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come back to Camp and help us?” I ask him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nah,” he shook his head, “They won’t welcome me. Besides, I still don’t like the Olympians.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mom turned to him, “Do you have anywhere to go?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He fidgeted uncomfortably, “I’ll find someplace.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mom narrowed her eyes, “Absolutely not. You’re coming with me. We have a spare room and I make great cookies.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wait, what? Did mom just-? You know what? Sure. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah she does. But don’t let her trick you into eating her curry, that’s the one thing she can’t cook.” I advised him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Percy!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What? It’s true.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I turn back to Ethan, “I’ll see you after summer ends, okay? Welcome to the Jackson Household.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I hold my fist out for a fist-bump that the shocked boy dumbly reciprocates. I beam.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mom turns to Nico, “You too, okay Nico? You better come round the house once you’re done at Camp.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico looks startled, “Ms Jackson-” He begins.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, no. None of that,” she waves him off. “It’s Aunt Sally to you. I’ll have a bed set up for you and I’ll be disappointed if you don’t appear.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico nodded reluctantly, “...If you’re sure.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am. No demi-god is going to be without a home if I can’t help it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She goes up to him and gives him a kiss on his head too, “Stay safe, okay boys?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah Mom,” I say, “We will.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>We take off on our pegasi as we watch her and Ethan disappear into the New York crowd. We will.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Shit I can't believe I wrote this all in one weekend. aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>My head hurts from staring at my laptop for so long.<br/>Truly, I am a dumbass.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>Another PJO fic! This is for @PaxAmynta who gave me this wonderful fic idea! Thank her for the story concept &lt;3</p><p>I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!<br/>Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>